


Futanari Syndrome

by NaughtyStoryteller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Lolicon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyStoryteller/pseuds/NaughtyStoryteller
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Jason finds out his little sister has futa syndrome.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Futanari Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Severe Case of SOH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989485) by [Jordan_Barber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_Barber/pseuds/Jordan_Barber). 



> This is loosely based off of the A Severe Case of SOH By Jordan_Barber. This is my first story.

"Big brother?" Says his 10 year old little sister.

He slowly opened his eyes and right at the foot of his bed stands his little sister Jill. It's the middle of the night and he is still half asleep.

"Jason?" Jill says to him sounding a little scared.

"Huh whats wrong Jill?" Jason asks slightly concerned.

"Something grew out of my peepee." Jill says pulling down her pants to reveal She has grown a small penis.

He instantly knew what this was because he has done a lot of research into it, Its futa syndrome and it rare but reversible if caught early and the reason he knows this is because he's obsessed with futanari's. He begins to get a perverted idea, it would be a shame to let their parents reverse this so he decides to take matters into his own hands and help his little sister be the best futa she can be.

"Wow Jill you're so lucky." Jason says putting your plan into action.

"What I am?" Jill says confused.

He knows the only way to make her dick grow he will need to take his shy little sister and turn her in to a dominating sex fiend.

"Well Jill you are very lucky dick are great and fun and once and awhile people get lucky and grow one and today's your lucky day." Jason says.

Jill's face becomes confused for a second and then a big smile appears on her face and she starts getting excited.

"really! Yippy what can you do with it?" Jill asks excitedly.

"Well the adults don't want you to have this so you can't tell them or let them now you have it but I can help you have all kinds of fun and even make it more fun." Jason says and Jill nods.

"Ok first you need to start stroking it up and down" Jason says as he makes a hand motion with his hands.

Jill nods and begins stroking her penis with her hands and after a minute she starts breathing heavier and fast and her face gets flushed. Her speed picks up and she cums.

"That felt really really good big brother but I made a mess" Jill says

He laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it that stuff is called cum and that happens it normal" Jason says

"Oh really?" Jill says.

"Now if you want to make your penis feel better you need to make it bigger because bigger is better and to do that you need to take charge. So from now on when ever you want something you need to tell me to get it or do it or else I won't." Jason says to her.

A week passes and Jill is awkward at first but soon she's demanding things like it second nature nothing like that first time has happened again yet but he could tell she has been masturbating every day because their rooms are right next to each other and the walls are thin.

One day Jill comes in to his room Says "I want to see you masturbate."

He is shocked he didn't expect her to order him to do something like this so soon he's very happy with the progress so far he feel his dick get erect from anticipation and he pulls his pants down and begins to masturbate right in front of her and as he does he see's her cock start to to grow and he is shock at how much its grown. It's at least 10 inches now and 2 inches thick.

"Do you like how big my dick is big brother?" Jill says with lust in her voice.

"Yes I do its beautiful" Jason says while nodding furiously.

He continues to stroke his dick as Jill starts to stroke her's while watching him and soon he cums.

"Now give me a blowjob" Jill demands 

He doesn't know how she found out about blowjobs but he's glad she did. He grabs her cock in his hands and brings it up to his mouth and begins to suck her cock. Suddenly she grabs his head and starts face fucking him like an animal. He loves how rough she's being and has already cum again while being roughly face fucked by his hung little sister and her big cock. Soon her pace picks up and she starts cumming down his throat and he swallows all of it. She pulls her now softening cock out of his mouth and gives him a big kiss on the lips.

"Thank you big brother that felt great next time we will have a lot more fun" Jill says getting him excited for next time.


End file.
